The First All-American Tomboy
The First All-American Tomboy is the second episode of Universal Kids' late-night animation anthology program, Blastoons!. In 1947, Paramount Pictures decided to create its biggest cartoon star: the first all-American tomboy, Playful Little Audrey. *''Butterscotch and Soda'' (1948) *''Song of the Birds'' (1949) *''Hold the Lion Please'' (1951) *''Law and Audrey'' (1952) *''Dawg Gawn'' (1958) Part One: Opening Good evening, and welcome to Blastoons! on Universal Kids. Tonight, we take a look at the very first all-American tomboy, known as Playful Little Audrey. During the first World War, Audrey had her long career in folklore as the series of most of dirtiest jokes, which became a lot more popular during the 1930s. After the end of the second World War, Playful Little Audrey was acquired by Paramount. And suddenly, the first all-American tomboy was born. Seymour Kneitel and Bill Tytla give her new creation, all characteristics of the all-American tomboy. Audrey has reddish brown hair with ribbons making three pigtails, as she wears a little blue dress with short, puffy sleeves, white ankle socks, and the most famous footwear for all-American tomboys: a pair of very shiny black Mary Jane shoes. Audrey had the cuteness of Casper the Friendly Ghost, but was even more mischievous than Herman Mouse. Part Two: Trivia #1 - Little Audrey's Last Name Before Commercial Breaks Now, it's time for Blastoons! trivia. Within Paramount studio, the animators had a last name for Playful Little Audrey. What is her last name, and who point her? Find out, when Blastoons! returns, in just a moment, on Universal Kids. After Commercial Breaks Welcome back to Blastoons! trivia. The animators at Paramount, had a last name for Playful Little Audrey. Around the studio, Playful Little Audrey was referred to herself, as Audrey Smith. The crew at Famous Studios, quickly adopted her full name. Tonight's second cartoon was entitled, Song of the Birds. There were many similarities between a Little Audrey cartoon, and Fleischer Studios' 1935 2-strip Technicolor cartoon, but the most notable, is how both little gunslingers, who love to play with guns. At the time, both cartoons of the same name, were released in theaters, the gun was being replaced by the slingshot, as America's most destructible toy. Part Three: Little Audrey's Popularity Early on in Audrey's career, Paramount recognized the incredible, colossal popularity of the first all-American tomboy, Little Audrey was a favorite among the all-American men, and was completely aimed to primarily male adult audiences. As her popularity increased, Audrey quickly received toys, comic strips, comic books, TV shows, and several merchandises. Part Four: Trivia #2 - Little Audrey's Comic Book Career Before Commercial Breaks Now, it's time for Blastoons! trivia. Who acquired the Little Audrey franchise, in 1958? We'll have the answer, when Blastoons! returns, in a moment, on Universal Kids. After Commercial Breaks Part Five: Trivia #3 - Harvey Street Kids Before Commercial Breaks Now, it's time for Blastoons! trivia. Fortunately, Little Audrey has her short-lived retirement for being an animated cartoon star, because 60 years after her last cartoon, Dawg Gawn, Audrey finally returned to her most legendary animation career, thanks to one of the major American cartoon studios, DreamWorks Animation. At the same time, Audrey made her first television appearance, in the Netflix-exclusive show, entitled Harvey Street Kids. It marked the only time, Audrey had her sister. But, you'll be surprise that you learned her counterpart for the Harvey Street Kids series. Find out, when Blastoons! returns, in just a moment, on Universal Kids. After Commercial Breaks Welcome back to Blastoons! trivia. 60 years after Dawg Gawn, Little Audrey finally went back to her animation career, when DreamWorks Animation created a Netflix-exclusive program, Harvey Street Kids. But to create the series even funnier, the character designs and the characters' personalities for this series, was quite different than the Little Audrey cartoons, and the Harvey Girls comic books, that became a lot more popular. For the Harvey Street Kids series, Audrey was given a long-sleeved shirt, jeans and a pair of hi-tops, while Lotta was given a jacket and a pair of boots. Unlike their major counterparts, the Harvey Girls' Harvey Street Kids counterparts had their alternative personalities, to modify their cuteness. Audrey was more rebellious, perky, childish, but had quite an explosive temper. Lotta was more gentle, softer and sweeter, which was cuter than Audrey's official counterpart. In fact, Dot's Harvey Street Kids counterpart was actually portrayed as an African-American girl genius. And now, Paramount's 1958, Dawg Gawn.